If It's You
by Den the Assbutt
Summary: The Vampire King hasn't eaten real blood. Could Fionna's friends be the answer to his hunger? What would she do to save them? M for character death, blood/gore


**Title: "**If it's You"

**Fandom: **Adventure Time

**Pairing:** Fionna/Marshall Lee

**Rating:** M for character death, blood/gore

**Summary:** The Vampire King hasn't eaten real blood lately….could Fionna's friends be the answer to his hunger? What would she do to save them?

"I'm hungry…" Marshall Lee says with a groan, "Awww Marshy, want me to get you some red apples or something?" "Eugh, I told I don't like being called _Marshy_," Fionna frowns then gives a cute pout which made the vampire king chuckle and say: "Heh, just kidding. If it's you who calls me that, it's okay," he leans in and kisses her which surprisingly caught the adventuress off-guard and made her blush hard.

Fionna was the first to break the kiss, "I have to go get you something to eat, look at you, you're paler than usual" she sits up from their seat but Marshall Lee grabbed her wrist "No, I don't need the shade of red anymore….this….this is a different kind of hunger. The worst kind…and I need to get away from you" "What? What do you mean…a-are you breaking up with me?" "No! I'm not," he clasps both of their hands together and sat them down "..I just want to keep you safe. Look, I'm hungry, okay…but not for red….for real blood." She should be scared right now but she's actually worried. She held out her neck in front of his teeth "Here, drink mine!" Marshall was in complete shock and urgently pushed her away "No! I will not do that, Fionna! Stop it!"

"Marshall, I love you, you told me you do too and I am not letting you starve to death so you wait here and I'll look-wait. No. FIND—find something else for you to eat! Now, you stay here and do what vampire dudes do," She gets her bag and runs to the door. As if she forgot something, she went back and just stuck out her head through the open and shouted "but no sparkling!" Marshall just snorted and signaled her to go already.

Meanwhile, in their cozy room upstairs, Cake wakes up with a huge yawn; she sees the beautiful sunshine through their window. Her blinks can be counted; everything was gorgeous until her tail gets shaggy from an unexpected guest floating in front of her.

"'Sup Cake?" the vampire king smirks and gives her a wink. "Why are you here? Where's Fionna" "Oh, she's out, you know, adventuring, the usual" he shrugs but Cake isn't convinced. She sprang out of her bed and hurried downstairs but as soon as she reaches the door, Marshall got to it faster than her and blocked the way. Her fear of vampires grows every second with him. The vampire king starts going closer to her, although this time, Cake knows it's not one of his pranks. The look on his eyes, his mouth watering, his "paler-than-the-usual" skin. This isn't the guy she knows her baby girl loved. "What's wrong, Cake? Still afraid of little old me?" He grits his teeth and showed his fangs.

"I'm hungry, Cake" he hisses, Cake takes the nearest red item she could find and _serves_ it to him "H-h-here! Red! You like red, right? You go eat it!" Marshall shoves it away and goes closer to the cat, "I'm hungry for something else" "Y-you want steak? Juice? Hotdog? Want me to serve you a buffet? I'll borrow Peppermint Butler! Yoghurt? You like fro-yo, right? Everyone likes fro-yo!" her eyes twitch which made the vampire even hungrier "Nope, I think I'd like to get a fresh frizzed cat." That sentence just made her tail frizz even more and him go closer.

"FIONNNAAAAA!" Cake's scream could be heard where Fionna was. She dropped the pile of junk Choose Goose had for her and sprinted back home as fast as she could. "Cake! What's wrong? I'm coming!" She turned the knob but the door won't open, she tried to rattle and try to make it open but it just won't budge. She hurried toward the window hoping she could see what was going on.

What she was seeing brought tears to her eyes but they weren't sad tears, she was furious. How could he do that? He knew Cake was petrified of vampires! "Marshall! Get away from here! This is not funny! MARSHALL!" She starts banging on the glass, trying to get his attention but it was unsuccessful.

The vampire grows closer to her; he grabs her by the side and faced her eye-to-eye "You know, I never liked you. You've always been the third wheel" he opens his mouth and prepares to sink his teeth into her. Fionna was panicking as she goes through her pack to find anything that will break the glass. With one last dive of her hand, she finally found her pink retractable sword.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" She smashes through the window but it was too late.

Cake's eyes were wide open and bloodshot; her mouth slightly gapped with blood coming out from it. Her body, scratched and shredded to pieces. _Blood._ It was everywhere. She was laying in it.

There was nothing the hero could do. She was dead. _Cake was dead. _The guy she lov-no, the vampire king _killed her_. It's over, she was too late. Cake couldn't save herself because of her fear. Nothing. She can't change what happened so all she had left to do was serve justice and even avenge her one family.

Above her sister's dead body, a trail of blood leads toward the backdoor. _Marshall._ Her fury powered her to stand back up and follow it.

She goes through the backdoor and walks discreetly to the tree. Behind it, was Marshall Lee. His body covered with his victims' blood. Hands shaking with guilt and unconsciousness. His head feels light from his frenzy. What has he done? Fionna will _never_ forgive him.

"Marshall Lee!" Fionna tried to call out for him as calmly as possible. She wasn't scared. Not anymore. He turns to his side and floats toward her. She stood her ground preparing to attack, her sword hidden in her sleeve.

Marshall goes to her swiftly and hugs her, covering her with the rest of the cat's blood. Fionna couldn't push him away. As much as she wants to, she couldn't. She lost all strength but she can't let him go hungry and kill more innocent people. She had to _kill him herself._

As Marshall broke the embrace, Fionna just held onto him and whispered with jagged breaths "_I'm…..sorry._" He was quite confused by what she said but something caught him in the middle. A sharp hiss came out from him as Fionna's sword retracts straight through his stomach. Fionna was sobbing but tried to hold the sword firmly until he was _surely dead_. Blood starts going down on the sword.

"_I—It's okay, If-f it's y-y-you, it's okay…" _his voice becomes faint and as he closed his eyes, tears finally ran down and one of them dropped on her sword.

_**Being killed was less painful than being hated by the only thing he ever loved. **_

Fionna dropped to her knees and let Marshall Lee drop on her. She cried the hardest she ever could. **She lost everything…..**_**everything she loved.**_


End file.
